


[Podfic] Burning Red

by saintofnovember, under_a_linden_tree



Series: Burning Red Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Historical, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, Poetry, Slow Burn, They Actually Use Their Words, Through-The-Ages, Who would have thought???, Wow, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofnovember/pseuds/saintofnovember, https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley fall in love with humanity, with the written word, and with each other. It isn’t easy to love someone quietly, when it is all you can do to keep yourself from shouting, from burning the world down with your love― but they'll do it anyway. They have to.We are striking a match in the rain and burning red with fire, darling.Let it all come down.Written by saintofnovember for the Do It With Style Reverse Big Bang, accompanied and inspired by lovely poems written by under_a_linden_tree!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Burning Red Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202333
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Burning Red

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes!  
> This is a podfic I created for my Good Omens RBB fic _Burning Red_ which I wrote inspired by poems written by [under_a_linden_tree.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree) Please go check her out!  
> This fic should update regularly on the off-weeks of _Burning Red,_ and I'll do my best to keep up with that deadline! (In reality, though, life happens! And I'll get to it when I can, because this has been really fun.)  
> Thanks so much for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy.

[saintofnovember](https://soundcloud.com/saintofnovember) · [[Podfic] Burning Red - Chapter One](https://soundcloud.com/saintofnovember/burning-red-chapter-one)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for listening! Leave a kudos and a comment if you so wish (´ ꒳ ` ✿)  
> The _Burning Red Podfic _updates biweekly on Tuesdays! Feel free to subscribe/bookmark so you know when we update.__


End file.
